Black Star
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: This takes place after eclipse and before breaking dawn... Bella has a peculiar dream about a girl who has escaped from the Volturi. The Volturi are coming and there might only be one place to hide. HP/ Twilight x-over. E/B and JB/OC. please R&R, enjoy!
1. URGE

**Black Star**

**URGE**

**In a dark castle in Transylvania a young teenage girl is talking to a friend in what appears to be a bedroom**

**Alicia- Billy, I can't take much more of this. It's one thing that my mother had to run away because they couldn't protect her and that my father had to die to protect us instead but why did they have to send a representative to check up on us like we're criminals! It's their stupid faults that I'm in this mess. I Hate them! I hate the Volturi!**

**Billy- Is it wise for you to say something like that with her still in the house? For all we know she can read minds.**

**Alicia- No this representative is a muggle who works for them. Gianna is her name. She's very nice. I have no problem with her it's just… it's just… sometimes I wish… mom never left… I miss her so much. She'd love you Billy. Unfortunately, I'm stuck here with my uncle… the great Count Dracula.**

**Billy- I know you feel upset but with a rep here and your uncle in mind reading distance a vampire dissing the vampire royalty and her own family is very dangerous.**

**DRACULA- Alicia!**

**Alicia- I don't want to be a vampire then**

**DRACULA- Alicia!**

**Billy- Then what do you want to be?**

**Alicia- I don't know but vampires are vicious, and blood thirsty, and only care about themselves. I'd much rather be something caring and nice and normal… more like you.**

**Billy- I'm a scrub brush… you want to be a scrub brush?**

**Alicia- it's better than this. Is has to be. You're the nicest guy ever. **

**Billy- You created me.**

**Alicia- I guess I did a good…**

**DRACULA- ALICIA! ALICIA MEGAN STARR! GET DOWN HERE!**

**Alicia- coming, uncle! We'd better go… come on, Billy (zaps him and he changes back into a scrub brush. Then turns around and sees two slightly older vampires… one is female and is blonde with black eyes the other is male he looks very similar to the first but has black hair instead of blonde)**

**Cody- Too late. Now get your lazy ass up off the floor and come on. Gianna is ready to leave.**

**Alicia- All right.**

**Courtney- by the way… were you talking to a scrub brush?**

**Alicia- That's none of your business!**

**Courtney- You are such a freak! **

**(They enter the main parlor and in the sitting room is the Count sitting in an arm chair and Gianna is standing next to him)**

**DRACULA- Thank you for stopping by. Send my best to the Volturi.**

**Gianna- I will… Thank you for having me, Count Dracula. **

**DRACULA- Alic--o finally out of your fantasy world I see. Gianna is ready to leave.**

**Alicia- Yes, sir. I'll be back before dawn. (to Gianna) just jump on my back. **

**(Gianna jumps on her back and they walk out into the night. Suddenly Alicia starts running faster and faster and faster until she picks up enough speed to leap off the ground… then they are flying through the air)**

**Gianna: This is amazing!**

**Alicia- It get you places. **

**Gianna- Are you all right.**

**Alicia- it has nothing to do with you personally I just hate the visits. I mean the Volturi kind of started this mess.**

**Gianna- They are very distinguished and know what their doing. **

**Alicia- sometimes, I'm not so sure.**

**Gianna- Well you should be. You're a vampire you need to be proud.**

**Alicia- I want to be a scrub brush!**

**Gianna- What?**

**Alicia- never mind.**

**(They land in Volterra and knock on the castle door. Felix answers)**

**Felix- Hello, Gianna. **

**Gianna- Hey, Felix. **

**Felix- Welcome back. And… Hello Alicia!**

**Alicia- Hi, Felix and no. **

**Felix- Come on, I'm a member of the Volturi you're a Dracula we can be friends can't we?**

**Alicia- But you want he as you're mate you… (she takes panting really quickly)**

**Gianna- What's wrong with her!**

**(Alicia collapses then gets up and her eyes are wild and scarlet)**

**Felix- She's thirsty! Get inside, Gianna.**

**Alicia- You! (leaps at Gianna but Felix blocks her and Gianna runs inside. Alicia then starts fighting with Felix and bites him and starts sucking his blood. After a little while she blacks out!**


	2. FORK,WA

FORKS,WA

(Alicia wakes up on a stone floor. She sits up and notices all the Volturi are staring at her. She scrambles to a kneeling position and starts muttering to herself)

Caius- You may arise

(Alicia slowly stand up)

Alicia- Thank you, great Caius… all of you.

Caius- Do you know why you were brought in front of us?

Alicia- Actually, I'm not sure I don't remember what… happened… (gasps puts her hand to her mouth and feels blood) O, no! I didn't… O I must have… I didn't bite Gianna did I?!

Marcus- No, from what we heard you attempted to but no!

Alicia- (looks over at Felix who is glaring darkly at her) It was Felix! O my god! O my god… (starts to cry) I'm so sorry… I couldn't control myself! I would never under normal circumstances do anything to harm to this counsel

Marcus- Is that so.

Alicia- You don't believe me? I'm half witch it was just a blood urge it was highly unexpected… I didn't know what I was doing.\… you have to believe me.

Caius- How are we suppose to believe any word that comes from your mouth. After what Aro heard.

Alicia- What did you hear exactly?

Aro- You blame us for what happened to your family. You hate us! You wish someone would come and overthrow us! How you hate being voted into being a vampire… this last part was a little confusing… you want to be a scrub brush?

Alicia- I'm sorry your greatnesses I was just upset when I thought that. I feel like I was denied a normal life that's all… o and that scrub brush thing it's just a metaphor for being normal.

Aro- That's rather peculiar. And the whole thing makes it hard to believe anything you say.

Alicia- What if some one vouched for me.

All- Who would vouch for you!

Alicia- just hold on a second. ( takes Billy out of her pocket and zaps him into a person)

Billy- (kneels) Good evening, great Volturi! My name is Billy Scrubman. And I know Alicia very well she would never harm another vampire on purpose. But she had a blood urge and well you're vampires you know how hard controlling and urge for blood can be. However, she usually forgets right after. You can't condemn a person who can't remember anything. And yes maybe she said she hates you but she's still upset about her mother and father. She knows deep down that you're not to blame but it just really upsets her just the same. She's very sorry please spare her. If you must punish her… take me… I'll endure whatever the punishment is.

(Aro and the others huddle together to discuss it)

Aro- That was a very well crafted speech but we can not believe testimony from someone who was created by her. (to Alicia) Since you are a Dracula we will not kill you now. Instead you will be locked in our dungeon for 100 years at that point we will have decided what to do with you.

Alicia- No! Please!

Caius- Take them away!

(Felix and Demetri grab them)

Aro- Wait… leave the scrub brush with us.

Alicia- Billy? What are you gonna do to Billy?!

Aro- Relax, Miss Dracula your friend will be in safe hands.

Alicia- This isn't fair… it was an accident!

Jane- We don't believe in accidents.

(Felix and Demetri take her away)

(The next night. Dracula, Courtney, and Cody come stomping through the castle. All kneel when they see the Volturi)

Aro- Rise please… Vladmir, it is very nice to see you.

Dracula- It is great to see you too, Aro. Have you met my neice and newphew.

Aro- No, I don't believe I have.

Dracula- This is my niece Courtney Melissa

Courtney- How do you do?

Aro- Lovely, to meet you, Courtney.

(Courtney takes shivering)

Are you all right?

Courtney- I will be in a second. ( takes out a vial of blood… and downs it and shivering stops) Don't worry your greatness I'm fine. Just one of things.

Dracula- And this is my nephew Cody Iago

Aro- Hello, Cody.

Cody- Very nice to meet you, sir.

Dracula- Now, where is she?

Aro- In the dungeon.

Dracula- Would you mind bringing her out… I'd like to have a word with her. Myself.

Aro- Very well… Demetri, bring Alicia up from the dungeon please.

(Demetri exits and returns dragging Alicia.)

Dracula- You've dishonored this family. What do you have to say for yourself?

Alicia- I didn't mean to hurt Felix. He's a nice guy and I'd like him more if he didn't try to hit on him every time I see him. But that doesn't mean I'd want to hurt him and I'm sorry I said I hated the Volturi I just… sometimes it's hard for me with mom and dad gone. I know that's silly but it's true.

Dracula- That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! And putting you in the dungeon for a 100 years is the nicest thing this counsel can do because believe me I would do sooo much worse to you! You better pray those 100 years don't go by too quickly!Courtney… Cody… anything you'd like to say to your sister before we go?

Courtney- Have fun, freak. I'll keep my coffin nice and messy for you.

Cody- me too.

All- Thank you, Aro.

(Courtney, Cody, and Dracula exit)

Aro- Demetri, take her back downstairs.

(Demetri exits with Alicia)

(Later that night. Billy sneaks down with an empty backpack. He quietly unlocks Alicia's shackles)

Billy- Come on… we need to get your things.

Alicia- No need. I'll zap them. ( she points her finger and the one back pack fills up with supplies and another full back pack appears) You think that'll be all we'll need?

Billy- It should be.

Alicia- Where are we going?

Billy- My home. America… a place called Forks, Washington.

Alicia- Sounds nice. And far away.

Billy- It is… although, there are some old legends about vampires and werewolves. And I think there is a story about a ghost too.

Alicia- Should be interesting then. ( Alicia zaps Billy into a scrub brush and they leap out of the nearest window and start flying. Many days later they land in an odd wooded appear. Up ahead is a big house. So Alicia changes Billy back and they start walking toward it. They are about to get to the porch when Alicia starts panting and collapses to the ground then she looks up at Billy throws the back pack aside and leaps at him. He tries to dodge her and misses. She takes a huge bite out of his next and gets a chunk of wood caught in her teeth. She tears out the wood) You useless piece of timber!

(Carlisle Cullen comes out of the house after hearing the commotion)

Carlisle- What's going on out here?

Alicia- Stay out of this… old man!

Carlisle- I am not that old! Now, calm down no one is gonna hurt you.

Alicia- I NEED BLOOD!! BLOOD!!

(Alicia leaps and Carlisle and pins him to the ground. Then Carlisle flips her over and pins her. Billy goes over to the backpack and takes out a blood vial)

Billy- Mr… Catch!

(Carlisle catches the vial without looking at it and uncorks it and shoves the red liquid down her throat. )

Carlisle- Welcome to Forks.

(She blacks out)


	3. CONFESSIONS

_CONFESSIONS_

_Bella wasn't sure how long she'd been sleeping. She couldn't even remember why she was in a car. Until she looked over at Edward. _

_Edward- Bella, we're here._

_Bella- What?_

_Edward- We're here. Are you ready to tell him?_

_Bella- Tell who what?_

_Edward- Are you all right,love?_

_Bella- I don't know. I think so. Has Alice had any visions lately about a visitor?_

_Edward- Not that I know of. Why?_

_Bella- Well… I…just had a dream about something but I think maybe we should handle Charlie first._

_(Edward got out of the car and rushed over to open Bella's door. They walked up to the house and saw Charlie sitting in the living room)_

_Dad? Um… we need to talk?_

_Charlie: What's going on?_

_Bella- Well Edward and I have something to tell you… we… we… we… I can't do this… I just can't. _

_Edward- allow me, love._

_Charlie- Don't call her that!_

_Bella- Dad!_

_Charlie- Sorry… reflex reaction._

_Edward- what my lovely Bella is trying to say is that I have asked for her hand in marriage _

_Charlie- You have? Bella, what did you say? Did you tell him about how you feel about getting married so young?_

_Bella- Yes I told him, dad. But I said yes._

_Charlie- You WHAT?! I won't let you do this?! You are too young to get married! At least wait until after college!_

_Bella- Dad, I'm not a child anymore and you can't change my mind about this. We already set the date to August 13__th we can't change it now. _

_Charlie- OF COURSE YOU CAN!_

_Bella- NO WE CAN'T! I want to get married before everything changes. I was hoping I could get married before I leave so my father can walk me down the aisle and I can see my friends and family one last time. You know, we almost thought about doing this in Vegas alone. But I realized that wouldn't be fair to me, you, or anyone else. So, please could you try to accept this. _

_Charlie- ( to Edward) You… Let me make this perfectly clear. You left my daughter and I'm not sure I can ever forgive you for that. But she's seems very happy with you so Edward Cullen if you do anything to hurt her again I will come after you with my shotgun and make you pray to god you hadn't!_

_Edward- I'll never leave her again and I'll take good care of her, Charlie. I promise. _

_Bella- Come on, let's go upstairs for a little while I need to talk to you._

_(She takes Edward and drags him upstairs)_

_I had a dream on the way over here. It was a about a girl I'm pretty sure she was a vampire. She lived with the Dracula family. Anyway, she had… what she called a "blood urge" and accidently attacked one of the Volturi. They sentenced her to 100 years in their dungeon but she came here escaped and tried to attack Carlisle…. Are you sure Alice hasn't seen anything?_

_Edward- No. Wait you said she lived with the Dracula family? Did she give a name for herself?_

_Bella- I… I can't remember…_

_Edward- THIS IS IMPORTANT… DID SHE GIVE A NAME?!_

_Bella- Uh let me think… she was talking to this friend of hers and he called her… something… um…Alicia_

_Edward- Alicia? Did she have something with her?_

_Bella- What do you mean?_

_Edward- was there a scrub brush with her?_

_Bella- yea… he said his name was Billy Scrubman._

_Edward- And they came here?_

_Bella- they went to your house._

_Edward- Damn! Excuse me ( takes out the phone and starts dailing) Alice? _

_Alice- Hey, Edward._

_Edward- Your vision been fuzzy?_

_Alice- No. I don't think so… why?_

_Edward- Bella, had a dream about Alicia Starr coming to our house and attacking Carlisle._

_Alice- Alicia? Alicia would never attack Carlisle… if it was Courtney or Cody then we might have to worry but Alicia… wait… why would Alicia be in Forks? I thought Dracula never let her out of the house?_

_Edward- He doesn't. And she's not the problem. She was being held captive by the Volturi. They're after her now._

_Alicia- They'll get here twice as fast?!_

_Edward- my point exactly. _

_Alicia- How did I not see this… wait, maybe it's because she hasn't decided to leave yet because she hasn't been taken yet._

_Edward- just keep an eye out for her._

_Alice- Don't worry I will._

_(They get off the phone)_

_(1 week later)_

_(The Cullen house)_

_(Alicia is on a couch she blinks a few times and then opens her eyes)_

_Alicia- Where am I? What's going on?_

_Carlisle- How are you… I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and you're in my home. You blacked out after your meal._

_Alicia- My meal? (feels my lips and gasps) Who did I hurt this time? ( sits up) Where's Billy? Billy? BILLY! _

_Carlisle- ( holds her down) young lady, please relax… your friend will be fine. Now, would you mind answering a few questions now or shall I save them for later?_

_Alicia- Now I suppose._

_Carlisle- You seem awfully familiar… what's your name,dear?_

_Alicia- Alicia… Alicia Megan Starr._

_Carlisle- Starr? Do you have any siblings?_

_Alicia- Yes, I have an older brother and sister_

_Carlisle- Cody and Courtney?_

_Alicia- Yes. How did you know that?_

_Carlisle- You're uncle Vladmir never stops talking about them… gloated about them for hours when I met them… and I don't like to pass judgement but they are very_

_Alicia- bratty, obnoxious, rude, vain, bitchy… dastardly…. _

_Carlisle- Yes, I think those would suffice… _

_Alicia- You might have seen me sweeping of something… my uncle hates me… hardly ever talks about me… in fact if he didn't order me around so much I'd be under the impression that he didn't know I existed. That's why I have Billy._

_Carlisle- Unfortunately he'll be hard to mend… the piece of his neck we found was wood. _

_Alicia- I'd usually zap it but I don't want him to get upset with me. It's the first time I ever hurt him. _

_Carlisle- He's should be out for a little while longer I have him a lot of pain medication for bleeding. Actually it was more like sapping. Thought of putting some in syrup bottles and giving it to the Swans. _

_Alicia- Why would you do that?_

_Carlisle- just lightening the mood. _

_Alicia- thank you but I won't be calm until I see him with my own eyes. That's the only way I'll know… you aren't… you aren't…_

_Carlisle- working for the Volturi?_

_Alicia- You're a mind reader?_

_Carlisle- No, that's my son Edward's ability. I just guessed._

_Alicia- Best guesser since Albus Dumbledore._

_Carlisle- I suppose I am. _

_Alicia- might have given Voldemort a run for his money. So, when can I see Billy… where is he?_

_Carlisle- He's upstairs with my wife Esme if he's feeling up to it I could let you see if in about an hour._

_(Meanwhile up in Carlisle's office. Billy wakes up and looks over at Esme)_

_Billy- Where's Alicia? Is she all right?_

_Esme- I think she'll be fine. It's you we're worrying about, dear._

_Billy- I'm fine. I'm very sturdy… that's what being made of wood does to you. Anyway, when can I see her? I just need to see her… I need to tell her I'm all right. _

_Esme- Maybe in a little while we don't want you to over do it. Getting bitten can be very stressful._

_Billy- I know. I've seen Alicia go through this every month for 4 years. I'm the only one who can calm her afterward usually. By the way, who are you?_

_Esme- My name is Esme. My husband Carlisle and I live here with out make shift family._

_Billy- I guess a lot of vampires have make shift families… well expect Alicia… see she was born half- witch… half- vampire. But you know, something like that is very difficult. The Volturi never approved but they stayed out of it but when Lord Voldemort was trying to get vampires to go back on his side Alicia's mother was one of the first people he went to because she was Dracula… Lotus Dracula… She opposed him once but knew she couldn't do it again and it was getting too dangerous for her family so she left. A year later he came to her house looking for her and ended up killing her husband Henry. He was going to kill the children too but something changed his mind and he left. They went to live with their uncle Count Dracula and have lived there ever since. _

_Esme- I knew her… I knew Lotus Dracula._

_Billy- You knew her? Do you know where she went?_

_Esme- I do. _

_Billy- Where is she?_

_Esme- I don't know…_

_Billy- you just said you did._

_Esme- It was so long ago. You see Carlisle and I got married and after a while things didn't seem right so I left and went to find someone else. He was a wizard. His name was Henry Starr. I started a family with him and had to sneak around being a mother to two separate families. One night Carlisle got suspious and followed me. I had gone to Henry's because the children wanted to go hunting and he couldn't take them. Carlisle saw me go to his house and kiss him. He also heard "Lotus… how was your day?" see Carlisle didn't know I changed my name for him. He confronted me about it and Henry and Carlisle finally met. I explained everything. I was Lotus EsmeDracula and I was married to both of them. When Voldemort was coming for me Henry suggested I go back to Carlisle. So I did. I never called myself Lotus again. The only thing I regret it not taking my children with me._

_Billy- You're Alicia's mother? We have to tell her._

_Esme- No._

_Billy- She deserves to know. She deserves to know her mother is alive!_

_Esme- No wait…_

_(Billy runs down the stairs)_

_No! Let me tell her. Hello, Alicia…_

_Carlisle- Esme?_

_Esme- I know what I'm doing. Alicia my name is Esme… Lotus Esme… Dracula… _

_(Enter Bella and Edward)_

_I'm your mother._

_Alicia- Mom?_

_Esme- Yes, baby._

_( they hug and Alicia starts to cry)_

_Bella- This family gets more interesting everyday._

_Edward- Which is more dangerous…_

_Bella- for me?_

_Edward- No, for us. _


	4. The Arrivals

The Arrivals

The Arrivals

Discliaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. I only own Marie, Bobby, Alicia, Courtney, Cody, Alera, John, and Henry. Thank you.

(In the Volturi castle)

Cauis- WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MISSING!

Jane- We've just gone to give her her blood for the night. She's gone. Her friend with her.

Aro- Do you have any idea where they went, dear Jane?

Jane- No, but I will search every country great one until I find her!

Aro- Take Felix and Demetri with you.

Cauis- And don't come back until you…

(Enter Gianna. Who kneels in front of the Volturi)

HOW DARE YOU COME BEFORE US WITHOUT PERMISSION!

Gianna- I'm sorry O great Cauis but…

Cauis- But what… spit it out!!

Gianna- Courtney and Cody Dracula are here to see you,sir.

Aro- Really? Send them in.

(Courtney and Cody stomp through the door and kneel)

Aro- You may rise. I assume you have heard about your sister?

Courtney- Yes. And we'd like to go after her ourselves. We know where she is hiding.

Aro- Where?

Courtney- America. A town called Forks, Washington.

Aro- She's hiding with the Cullens?

Courtney- Yes we believe so

Cody- But it might just be a mistake my sister is making because of her blind jealousy.

Aro- Jealousy?

Cody- She doesn't like that girl Edward Cullen has declared his love to. But we would like the permission to find our sister none the less.

Aro- Very well but you must do something for us.

Cauis- You must check on Edward's bride to be to see if she has joined us yet. If she has not bring her back here and we will deal with her ourselves.

Cody- Yes,sir. Thank you,sirs.

(they disappear in smoke)

(On an airplane from Williamsburg, VA to Seattle, WA.)

Alera- All right. Now remember we are meeting him at the La Push reservation. He should be coming from work.

Marie- Why are you coming with me again?

Alera- Because, I said so… you know perfectly well that I could make you stay here but you would beg me again and I can not watch that sickening display.

Marie- I suppose seeing a ghost coming out of a car would frighten most people.

Alera- Not if you have your potion.

Marie- I do.

Alera- Good. You know how your brother is about your situation.

Marie- I know you really don't have to remind me.

(the plane lands in Seattle and they are driving down the road in a rent a car. Suddenly two stars start shooting from the sky to the earth)

Marie- What are those?!

Alera- look like we have some vampires.

Marie- Vampires? Aren't vampires more graceful than that and more secretive than that?

Alera- Usually.

Marie- It looks like it's heading toward the reservation… Hurry mom! Hurry!

Alera- Don't have a heart attack we'll get there when we get there. We still have 20 minutes.

Marie-20 minutes! Half of the people on the reservation could be dead by then! Bobby could be dead by then!

Alera- Very well. We'll hurry but I'm sure Bobby is still at work. Hold on tight!

(Alera steps on the accelerator and they go zooming down the street past every green light, red light, and passing car. They go straight at a car that is double parked)

Marie- Mom! Stop the car! Stop the car!

(Alera tries to stop but can't and slams right into the car. The owner, J. Jenks, comes out of the building he was in and looks at the car and then at Alera who steps out of her car)

Jenks- My car! What the hell did you do to my car,lady! You're paying for this!

Alera- O, you muggles and your fivilous worries about your cars.

(Alera flicks her wand at the car and it is instantly repaired)

Anything else?

Jenks- O, my god… how did you… What are you?

Alera- That is none of your concern. Now, you're going to go home and forget any of this happened.

Jenks- I don't think I can do that.

Alera- I'm afraid you'll have to Mr…

(Bobby comes out of the building)

Bobby- Mr. Scott, are you all right I heard a crash from the window

Jenks- Sterling… I'm not sure. This woman hit my and she took out this stick and well… look!

Bobby- Your car looks fine.

Jenks- Exactly, she fixed it without blinking an eye.

Alera- Now, I was going to show my apologies by helping him home.

(Alera saps her fingers and Mr. Jenks and his car disappear)

Bobby- Mom, was that necessary. Shouldn't you have wiped his memory or something?

Alera- I'm sure no one will tell him. Bye, dear. We'll see you at the reservation. We have something we need to check out.

Bobby- You are Marie?

Alera- Yes… it's a need to know thing.

Bobby- Ok. Then I'll see you.

(Back at the reservation. Cody and Courtney land on a beach and hide behind a big boulder)

Courtney- All right, so where do you want to start?

Cody- Can't we sleep first. I'm exhausted!

Courtney- All right. I suppose we could wait until tomorrow to start or mission.

(They each find and place in the sand and slowly fall asleep. Alera and Marie stop at a road near a lone house. A black car pulls up next to them and Bobby steps out.)

(Marie and Alera step out of the other car)

Marie- Where do you think they landed?

Alera- that way! (she starts to walk toward the beach. Marie and Bobby start to follow. Marie starts to get a gloomy feeling that someone has been watching her. She looks over to the bushes but sees nothing but black. They walk a while longer and then Marie gets the feeling again it was the same feeling she got when she first met her mother at the amusement park. It was the feeling that she was in a very dangerous place. She looks behind her again and still nothing. As they walk closer to the beach the feeling gets stronger and she looks behind her a final time and sees a giant wolf staring at her. While looking at the wolf all her worries seem to disappear and she turns and walks slowly toward her. Bobby looks at her and the wolf and tries to hold her back. The wolf suddenly disappears and she runs after it)

Bobby- Marie! Marie, where are you going?! MARIE!

Alera- Don't worry, the wolf won't hurt her.

Bobby- How do you know that! Just because she's dead doesn't mean she can't feel pain! And besides didn't you say that there was a way to kill a ghost!

Alera- Yes, but unless that wolf can turn into a dragon then we have nothing to worry about.

(Bobby starts to run after his sister yelling her name which wakes up Billy Black who has a feeling he knows what is going on so he follows Bobby. Alera apperates to Marie and the wolf who is Jacob Black and is now in human form. They all get to the scene at the same time)

Jacob- So, I guess you know.

Marie- It's kinda cool.

Jacob- I guess. Sometimes it's a little hard.

Bobby- Marie, what the hell are you doing? Where's the wolf?

Marie- Gone. So, O I'm Marie… Sterling.

Jacob- Jacob Black. So, do you want to maybe go out with me sometime like maybe tomorrow.

Marie- I'd love to but (looks over at Alera and Bobby) I don't think that would be such a good idea. You see I have a secret too and it's kind of complicated for me right now.

Jacob- Are you one of us too?

Marie- No.

Bobby- Marie… come on… let's go before it gets too light out.

Marie- Ok. Bye, Jake. It was nice meeting you. (takes out a pen and a piece of paper and writes down her address) Here… um I hope you can stop by soon. You should if you want to know the truth.

Jacob- ( takes another piece of paper out and write down his phone number) call me.

(Marie turns toward her mother)

Marie- Bye, mom. You're going to check out the stars aren't you?

Alera- Yes, I'll do that. Bye, sweetheart, Be good while you're with your brother (to Bobby) remember the rules… she'll take the potion before she goes out during the day. Make sure she has it. Bye, Bobby.

Bobby- Bye, mom. Mom, what do you want me to tell Mr. Scott?

Alera- Tell him it was just a dream.

(Bobby and Marie exit)

(Billy turns to Jacob)

Billy- Ready to go, Kid?

Jacob- Yea, I'm ready.

(Jacob takes Billy's chair and starts wheeling him away)

(Alera disappears and end up back at the beach. She finally finds Courtney and Cody)

Alera- Vampires who sleep at night? Now I've seen everything.

(Courtney opens her eyes)

Courtney- We don't always have to sleep! What are you doing anyway? You know if I wasn't so tired I'd be hunting you right now!

Alera- You know there are laws against hunting witches don't you?

Courtney- Why shouldn't you be hunted! You've destroyed us! People like you are the reason my family is dead! Now buzz off! Or I'll kill you!

Alera- All right. I have no intention of hurting you… just wanted to Welcome you to America! Enjoy your visit.

(Alera exits and Courtney goes back to sleep)


	5. A DATE WITH THE DEVIL AND HIS SISTER

(Angela and Ben are walking on the beach in La Push)

Author's note: I'm sorry that my last chapter was kinda lame. I hope this one is better it starts to get into the mission and stuff. So, enjoy and as always please read and review if you can. And I would like to make a disclaimer change the character of John is now Gregory.

(Angela and Ben are walking on the beach in La Push)

Angela- (taps Ben arm) You're it! (then she runs with a huge smirk on her face)

Ben- Hey! No fair I wasn't ready come back here! (he starts to run after her and he suddenly grabs her and they roll to the ground) Got ya!

Angela- Ok. Now you hide I'll try to find you.

Ben- All right. Count to 20.

Angela- (closes her eyes as he runs away) 20… 19… 18… 17… 16

(Ben runs behind a rock. It is Cody's rock and Cody had who had woken up from all the commotion that Ben and Angela were making goes up behind Ben and grabs him Ben let's out a scream and Cody covers him mouth)

Angela- Ben? Are you ok? Ben?!

Cody- (in Ben's voice) I'm fine. I just thought I saw something.

Angela- Are you sure you don't need my help? Where are you?

(Courtney who is behind the other rock takes the hint and does her own imitation of Ben)

Courtney- I'm behind this rock over here.

(Angela looks behind Courtney's rock and Courtney grabs her at the same moment Cody comes out behind his with Ben)

Angela- Jasper? Rosalie? What's going on? I love the new hair styles by the way. Black suits you Jasper. Where are the others?

Cody (to Courtney) Do you have any idea what this muggle is talking about?

Courtney- No. I might be able to read minds but muggle talk is a different story.

Angela- Excuse me what did you call me?!

Courtney- Keep your hat on. It means a none magical person.

Angela- None magical person? Rosalie what are you talking about?

Courtney- Never mind… and will you stop calling me that my name is NOT Rosalie.

Angela- But you're Rosalie Cullen aren't you?

Courtney- Cullen… No, the name is Starr… Courtney Starr and that handsome young man over there holding your boy friend prisoner is my brother Cody. Now, if the two of you are good we'll transfigure you into something nice. But first. (takes out a pair of scissors and Cody does the same and they start cutting hair and then they let them go) Cody, do you have the potion? (While Cody takes out two bottles Courtney notices Ben and Angela try to run for it) No you don't! Peirtotum locomotor( they legs stick together and they fall over)

Cody- got it! (takes out two bottles and hands one to Courtney. They each add hairs and then drink. Courtney starts morphing into Angela so fast that Angela doesn't mean have time to scream in surprise before she does. Ben just stares at Cody dumbfounded as he changes) So, tell us about yourselves.

Angela- What?

Cody- you know your likes… your dislikes… tell us things.

Angela- Well I'm Angela and this is Ben… he's my boyfriend. I like to go to the movies, listen to music, and read. I'm very close with my parents and the rest of my family. We visit from grandparents every other weekend and Ben and I spend most of our time together.

Ben- Yea… what she said.

Cody- I had to get an idiot.

Ben- My name is Ben. I like sports and going to the movies. I spend most of my time with Angela but when I'm not with her I fish and work at the sporting goods store. And ever since I got my license I've been coming down here to La Push. Because it's a great area.

Cody- All right. I think I can work with that.

(Angela's phone rings and Courtney picks it up)

Courtney- Hello? O, Hi (looks at phone quickly) Dad. What's up? Uh huh… O yea. Thanks I almost forgot. I'll call her back and confirm. Ok, thanks. O, dad. Ben ran out of gas could you come pick us up? I know. I know! I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Thank you, daddy. I love you. Bye.

( hangs up the phone)

Cody, you are I have plans tonight.

Cody- Plans? What type of plans?

Courtney- We're going out with… EDWARD CULLEN ( shivers for joy) and his girlfriend

Cody- We don't have time for this… we need to find Alicia.

Courtney- Don't you think we should appease THEM first. This will be the perfect chance to check up on his little wife to be.

Cody- You only want to go so you can try to steal him from her.

Courtney- That's just a bonus! Come on…

Cody- I guess we don't have a choice.

Angela- You can't do that!

Courtney- Watch us (to Cody) So… I was thinking we are gonna need jewelry for our date.

Cody- Guys don't wear jewelry.

Courtney- watches are jewelry.

Cody- Ok. I'll do it. I know my style.

Ben- Wait… what are you gonna do?

Cody- Just stand still (snaps his fingers and Ben comes a watch and he picks it up and puts it on his wrist.)

Courtney- I think a sexy necklace will get Edward's attention. (She changes Angela into a necklace)Ok… we need a pact. Edward shares our ability to read minds so whichever one of us takes the girl we can not tell the other where we're taking her we can't even think of a place until the last minute or else he'll catch on. Some occulemency might help too.

Cody- deal.

(That night at the movie theatre)

Cody- This was a fun idea.

Courtney- Yes. I'm glad we all thought of it.

Bella- You guys picked a great movie. I love action movies.

Courtney- why couldn't we see a horror movie again?

Cody and Edward- too pretentious!

Edward- They never depict creatures properly the whole thing is just stupid.

Courtney- they can be romantic though.

Bella- Shhh… the movie is about to start

Cody- (to Courtney) why would you want a romantic movie if I'm sitting next to you?

Courtney- I meant so I could accidentally get my hand on…

(Edward and Bella start kissing during the movie… Courtney and Cody look aghast at them and then look at each other)

Cody- Hell no! I am not kissing my sister.

Courtney- We have to. Now stop being such a baby ( grabs Cody and starts to roughly kiss him)

Cody- (he looks over at Courtney's hair) Gold. ( his hair starts to change color)

Courtney- Black. It's time. (Pretends to keel over) Ugh! I…

Cody- Court… Angela, are you all right?

Courtney- I need some air.

(Courtney starts to walk out of the dark theatre and into the lobby. Cody runs after her and out the door. Bella and Edward run after them)

Bella- Angela? Are you all right?

Edward- Bella, go check on… wait…

Bella- I'm gonna just check on Ben.

(Bella turns to go out the door and Ben grabs her and runs)

Bella- Where are you taking me,Ben?

Cody- I don't know yet. (He fully changes) And the name is Cody Starr.

Bella- Alicia's brother.

Cody- that's right. Now let me think. (He closes his eyes and concentrates and after several minutes opens his eyes) There's a ghost around here.

Bella- So?

Cody- Haunted houses are undetectable.

Bella- No they aren't you can still see one. Even if you can't see the ghost in it.

Cody- Trust me. They are. And I think I've found the prefect place. (Grabs her and holds her body close to his chest as he spins and disappears)

(Meanwhile back at the movie theatre)

Edward- What is going on, Angela? You look at me all night and suddenly I get love signals from you. You… I don't know who you are but I'm gonna find out right now.

Courtney- Good luck, Edward. But you know what, cutie. My blood lustful cutie. I'll make it easier for you or maybe more difficult. (Goes into her purse and rams her hand into a shard of broken glass and takes it out of her pocket. She sees it her hand and resists the urge to touch it but she collapses and changes back to normal. He also has to resist the urge. He takes out some gauze and wraps her hand and then gives her some blood to drink from the vial in her purse when he gains coniousness he helps her up)

Edward- Courtney… I should have known. Only you would be this desperate and would be the only one to block me. Expect for Cody. So, where are the real Angela and Ben?

Where are they!

Courtney- (unattaches the necklace) Here's the girl. Take her! I obviously don't need her anymore considering that you hate me. They watch Cody's wearing is the boy. You might be able to get it back if you ever find that bride of yours. ( hands the necklace to Edward and it changes back into Angela)

Edward- Angela, why don't you wait by my car I'll drive you home.

Angela- Ok. (runs out of the theatre)

Edward- Now, Where did he take Bella?

Courtney- I don't know he didn't tell me.

Edward- Don't play games with me you Bitch! WHERE DID HE TAKE HER!

(Grabs her throat and she pushes him away)

Courtney- I SAID I DON'T KNOW!!


	6. KIDNAPPING AND HOSTAGE SITUATIONS

Edward- You don't know

KIDNAPPING AND HOSTAGE SITUATIONS

Edward- You don't know? Well, you better find out and get her back to her house safe and sound in an hour! Or so help me Courtney I don't care if you are my half sister I will break you into a thousand pieces with my bare hands and air mail them back to Count Dracula!

Courtney- Fine, she'll be back.

(Edward exits. Courtney starts to concentrate and sees Cody in her mind)

Cody… Hey, Cody! Hey!

(Cody is setting Bella on the ground and looks at her)

Cody- What do you want?

Bella- I didn't say anything.

Cody- Didn't you just yell at me?

Bella- Sorry, it wasn't me.

Courtney- Cody, you idiot! It's me Courtney!

Cody- Courtney?( looks around and sees Courtney's head in a glass jar that is sitting on a nearby box) O, I thought you were still keeping your true love preoccupied.

Courtney- Apparently 5 years has changed him. Edward is soo into that one it's sickening. Anyway, where did you take anyway?

Cody- 37 Burberry Lane.

Courtney- You took her to a muggle house?

Cody- I had a good reason.

Courtney- Which was?

Cody- It's haunted

Courtney- Niiiice. Listen, I'll be by in an hour. We have to make a stop by her house.

Cody- What? Why?

Courtney- Because if we don't Edward will eternally hate me.

Cody- It's always about him for you? It's like all you care about is you and him.

Courtney- And you little brother.

Cody- I'm only 5 minutes younger.

Courtney- I know. But I'm just saying you are part of what I think about… The Count and the Volturi are important too. But if we want to make both us and the Volturi happy we'll have to make Edward temporarily happy. We just need him to see her for 15 minutes.

Cody- All right. ( turns to Bella) You better not say anything to him… or so help me god!

Bella- What are you gonna do?

Cody- I'll turn you into a mouse, take you back to Translyvania ,and feed you to my pet snake Jordan.

Bella- Not a word, I swear.

(1 hour later… At 37… Marie and Bobby are sitting in the attic)

Marie- I love attics… this is much more spacious than my wall at home.

Bobby- wall? You mean room?

Marie- yea but I live in a wall.

Bobby- This supernatural stuff is just creepy.

(finds a Quiji board)

Marie- speaking of creepy… you wanna play. I could predict your future.

Bobby- No. that's not something I would like to do.

Marie- Come on.

Bobby- Ok but could you lie if it's too horrible?

Marie- All right.

(They take out the board and Marie becomes invisible)

Bobby- Will I meet someone soon?

Marie- ( moves it toward yes)

Bobby- Who will I meet?

Marie- C-O-U-R-T-N-E-Y

Bobby- Who's Courtney?

Marie- I don't know it just came to me

Bobby- When will I meet her?

Marie- S-O-O-N

Bobby- Soon? How soon?

Marie- It doesn't work like that… I… There's someone coming.

Bobby- What? What do you mean?

Marie- I heard someone.

(Suddenly Courtney bursts into the room and lands on top of Marie. Bobby and Marie scream)

Courtney- You're not who I'm looking for. Who are you?

Bobby- My name is Bobby Sterling. I own this house and…

Courtney- Yea. Yea. I don't need your life story muggle.

Bobby- Listen, witch get out of my house!

Marie- ( turns back to normal and floats out from under Courtney) You heard him.

Courtney- I'm definitely in the right place now where is Cody?

Bobby- Who?

Cody- Cody Starr my brother… he's in this house.

Bobby- There's another one here?

Marie- Why haven't we heard him?

Courtney- I don't know. But he's here. In… the basement excuse me. ( vanishes and the other two run down to the basement)

(In the basement)

Courtney- All right. All ready?

Cody- I am… what about you, Bella?

Bella- I refuse to let you do this to Edward. You won't get away with this.

Courtney- We're Starrs… we always get what we want. Now, come.

(Marie and Bobby open the door)

Bobby- What's going on down here?

Cody- Haven't you ever seen a kidnapping and a hostage situation?

Bobby- Kidnapping? And hostage situation?

Courtney- Hostage… did yo already put a spell on the house?

Cody- You bet I did. Only we'll get through with anyone we take with us.

Courtney- I love it. Let's go.

(They leave the house and apperate to Bella's house)

Courtney- get in bed. And remember nothing happened.

(Bella reluctantly gets into bed and Courtney and Cody hide)

(Edward enters Bella's room)

Edward- Bella?

Bella- Hello… Edward, I…

Edward- Are you all right? What did Cody do to you?

Bella- Oddly enough nothing. He did threaten me a little but he seemed very hestitant. Wanted to wait before taking me to the Volturi. I thought that was odd. The Volturi don't usually have a time limit do they? I mean if they did wouldn't a week be too short? I don't get it. Even odder the second you said they should take me home they did. No questions asked. Nothing. It was like they wanted me to get back to you, baby.

(In her corner Courtney's eyes flicker and she sends something to Bella she knows will tick him off)

Isn't that odd? Well anyway… I'll glad to be back baby… my bloodlustful baby. what did I just call him?

(Edward grabs Bella's throat and slams her against the wall)

Edward- You bitch! You promised to bring her back here! Now where is she! Where is Bella!

Bella- Edward… it's … me… Bella.

Edward- My girl knows that blood thing is a very sensitive subject. Now, Courtney, get out of here! And if you ever try this again. I don't care how in love with me you think you are. You will regret it!

(Bella looks at him back in shock and then Courtney snaps her fingers and Bella disappears. Edward sits on her bed and starts dialing Carlisle)

Edward- Carlisle, I have to tell Charlie that I lost Bella. Yes. I should never have trusted Courtney she came here impersonating Bella even used occlumency to keep me out of her mind.All right I'll wait until you get here. Thank you.

( hangs up the phone. Sits on the bed and starts crying. Courtney and Cody disappear)

( A few hours later. Edward is sitting on the couch with Alice and Jasper at the Swan house when Charlie enters)

Alice- It's gonna be all right. I'm sure she's fine, Edward.

Edward- This is it… as soon as we get her back we are taking her away from here.

Alice- Or we could…

Edward- Not yet! There are other options.

Jasper- Such as?

Edward- Alaska… Scotland…

Alice- You're thinking Hogwarts? Not gonna be very safe with no one around.

Edward- But no one would find her and… Charlie's coming.

(Enter Charlie)

Charlie- (notices Edward) Isn't it polite to go home after you drop your date off?

Edward- Usually. But this is different.

Charlie- ( the others all enter and notice all their expersions for the first time) What's going on? Is there something wrong?

Carlisle- Mr. Swan… why don't you sit down. Jasper, why don't you help Mr. Swan relax. With news this difficult he needs to be as calm as possible.

(Charlie sits down and Jasper puts a hand on his shoulder)

Edward, are you ready?

Edward- No. But I'll do it anyway… Charlie, you know that I would never want anything to happen to Bella. I love her. I mean I asked her to marry me. I… I… ( starts to cry again)

Esme- Would you like me to tell him?

Edward- No, mom. I'm a big man I can do this.( breaths in) Charlie, Bella is missing. We were at the movies with our friends Angela and Ben and some guy came up to Bella. She seemed to know him. Said you were in trouble and they drove away. They were suppose to be back 2 hours ago and… I'm so sorry, Charlie.

Charlie- I want you out of my house. GET OUT! And never come back again. Do you understand me Edward Cullen. If I ever see you again I'll have you arrested!

Edward- I understand. Goodbye.

(Edward exits)

Carlisle- I suppose we should go as well. Come on.

(Carlisle and Esme exit, then Rosalie and Emmet. Jasper and Alice remain behind)

Alice- Charlie… you shouldn't be like that… he'll find her. I know he will.

Charlie- Can you see the future Alice?

Alice- Charlie… just believe me.

Charlie- I'd like to be alone, Alice. If you and your brother don't mind.

Alice- Ok… come on, Jasper.

( they exit and Charlie starts to cry)


	7. Multiple distractions and Terrifying esc

(Cody is by Marie bed trying to pick her up when Courtney enters)

Multiple distractions and Terrifying escapes

(Cody is by Marie's bed trying to pick her up when Courtney enters)

Courtney- What are you doing?

Cody- I thought I could get us more time to get Alicia from the Cullens' house. See I heard that the vampires have a treaty with the werewolves here that they aren't allowed to kill any humans and are not allowed on werewolf land.

Courtney- So what you're going to show them a dead girl and claim that one of the Cullens did it?

Cody- No. See she's solid but if we make it look like she's been bitten by let's say… Edward Cullen… by biting her or me and letting some blood flow perhaps then I disguise myself as Edward Cullen and let one of the tribe in La Push notice me they will think Edward Cullen broke the treaty and we'll have ourselves a little distraction.

Courtney- Beautiful. But how do we delay the real Cullens.

Cody- Why don't you give Edward a love potion and some kind if block over everyone else.

Courtney- OoO… someone has his smart pants on.

Cody- Court, we're not 7 don't say that. Now help me lift her. ( they lift her up)

Courtney- I never knew a ghost could be this heavy I mean what's in the potion lead?

Cody- God only knows.

Courtney- Can you carry her as you disappearate?

Cody- I think so. (Courtney let's go of her and Cody spins and disappears)

Courtney- Well, only one place will get me a powerful love potion.

(Courtney disappears too)

(In La Push. Cody quickly changes himself into Edward and then walks in front of the nearest house when he hears people coming. He looks and Billy and Jacob are coming out of their house for Billy's afternoon walk. They see Cody)

Billy- Hey! Hey, what are you doing?!

(Cody looks drops Marie and leaves. Jacob changes into a wolf and tries to run after Cody. Unfortunately, after Cody gets to the trees he disappears and Jacob runs over to the body and changes back)

Jacob- I couldn't catch him.

Billy- I knew they were dangerous. I knew they would kill a human one day.

Jacob- Yea I… (really notices her for the first time) Marie? Marie! ( tries to shake her awake) MARI A! Dad, this is the girl I met in the woods the other night. That jerk he takes away both of the girls I love. He couldn't just be happy with taking one! Well, I'm gonna hunt him down and kill him myself if it's the last thing I ever do.

Billy- I think we should have a proper burial first.

(Enter the rest of the pack from the forest)

(Jacob and Billy dig a grave for Marie and place her in it very carefully and then bury her)

Jacob- Marie, I know I only knew you for a day. I feel like it's been a lifetime and now that you're gone I… I might as well go back to being a wolf! But remember, I love you and I… we will get back at those evil bloodsuckers for doing this to you!

Billy- We are very sorry, Maria. May you rest in peace.

Sam- And not to worry this pack will protect your memory. As Alpha I will make sure it gets done.

( everyone bows their heads and then they each leave one by one)

(Meanwhile back in Forks. Edward is sitting in his room looking at a map)

Edward- No. no. No. No.No. NO! Where is she? Why am I getting nothing from any of them.

Alicia- Edward, you ok?

Edward- No, your brother and sister took my fiancée to God knows where. This shouldn't be so difficult. I can read minds I should be able to get a hold of them.

Alicia- Well unless Marie Sterling was visiting her brother or something I don't see anyway that's not possible.

Edward- Who?

Alicia- Marie Sterling. She's a friend of mine. Well I mean sorta. She lives in Williamsburg, VA. Haven't seen her in a few years. But she has a brother who lives her in town.

Edward- What's her brother's name?

Alicia- Bobby, I think.

Edward- Why did you say that we wouldn't have a chance to get her if she was visiting? Is there something special about her?

Alicia- Well, yea… she…she's a witch.

Edward- So are you. That wouldn't prove anything unless she was a ghost.

Alicia- (nods)

Edward- A ghost in this town. Those brilliant bastards. Do you know where Bobby Sterling lives?

Alicia- Well, I don't because she's never told me.

Edward- We need to talk to Carlisle to set up a search party.

Alicia- I think he's downstairs.

(Alicia and Edward head down and see Carlisle and Esme watching TV)

Edward- Carlisle, I'd like to set up a search party to look for Bella. Alicia thinks the reason we haven't found her is because a ghost is in town.

Carlisle- A ghost in Forks… well, that's new. All right. Get everyone together we'll work out the details.

(Alicia exits and enters with a mysterious looking cup)

Alicia- You look tired. You should sit down and have something to drink.

Edward- All right. (takes the cup and takes a sip) What is this?

Alicia- I don't know. I found on the counter.

Edward- tastes nice and like Courtney…

Alicia- What?

Edward- O, hazel and nutmeg. It's Courtney.

Alicia- Courtney? My sister?

Edward- Where is SHE? I NEED TO FIND HER!

Alicia- We'll find Bella… don't worry.

Edward- Bella who? I NEED COURTNEY! COURTNEY! COURTNEY! COURTNEY!

(Enter Courtney)

Courtney- You called? Hi, there handsome.

Edward- Courtney, you look ravishing!

Courtney- Thank you, Edward. How would you like to come back to Translyvania with me?

Esme- Sweetie, now is not a very good time to take him anywhere.

(Looks up at Esme)

Courtney- Sweetie? (snaps her fingers and a shield comes up between them) And who the hell are you?

Alicia- Courtney…

Courtney- Listen,Lady I don't have time for some fake vampire mother… I need to get my little sister back to the Volturi or they are going to sacrifice me on St. Marcus day! And Edward here is just a little gift for me. Besides, he'll be all alone after they kill Bella and I would hate to see him upset. Come on, Edward get Alicia and let us go.

Esme- Well listen, to me. No member of my family is getting away with breaking this family up! And dear, I'm not a fake vampire mother. I'm your mother.

Courtney- What? No. My mother is Lotus Dracula. She's dead.

Esme- Sorry. But I'm not dead. With a new family yes but not dead. Now, what have you done to Edward?

Courtney- It's your standard love potion. Should only last 3 days. But I figure that will be enough time. O by the way, I wouldn't leave this house if I were you. The werewolves are very angry. ( grabs Alicia) Goodbye.

(Courtney and Alicia disappearate)

Edward- COURTNEY! WHERE DID SHE GO?! WHERE IS SHE?!

(Enter Alice and Jasper. They notice the wild look in his eye)

Alice- Wow, did he find her?

Carlisle- No. Courtney Starr fed him a love potion.

Alice- A love potion? That's not good. Where's Alicia?

Esme- Courtney took her.

(that morning)

(Emmett and Rosalie enter)

Emmett- the dogs are coming. The entire pack was heading this way!

Carlisle- Edward, can you find out why their here?

Edward- I want Courtney!

Carlisle- Edward. Edward, concentrate.

Edward- No. I want Courtney.

(the pack busts open the door)

Jacob- Where is he?!

Carlisle- You cannot just come into my house like this. What do you want?

Sam- Edward… he came on to our grounds and killed an innocent girl.

Carlisle- That's impossible. Edward has been here all day brooding in his room.

Sam- We would like to hear that for ourselves.

Carlisle- I don't think…

Sam- Well!

Carlisle- Edward, what did you do today.

Edward- Who cares?! I WANT TO BE WITH COURTNEY STARR AND I WANT HER RIGHT NOW!! I LOVE HER I'M GONNA ASK HER TO MARRY ME!

Jacob- You're engaged to Bella.

Edward- Who?

Sam- How long has he been acting like this?

Carlisle- A few hours. He was fed a love potion.

Sam- that still doesn't explain what he was doing at La Push and excuse the fact that a girl is dead.

(Marie bursts through the door)

Marie- Hello, is there a Jacob Black here?

Jacob- Marie… you… how is this possible?

Marie- Well, I died.

Jacob- Yes but you're here talking to me.

Marie- I wish you could have come by my house when I asked unfortunately, I have some unexpected visitors. See, well let me show you. (takes her solidification potion and drinks it) It's called a solidification potion. See I'm a half-blood witch. My mother invented the potion herself.

Jacob- Why do you drink it?

Marie- Well, my brother is afraid of the ghosts and the supernatural. He gets it from our father.

Jacob- I'm still confused. Edward killed you I saw the blood on your body.

Marie- Edward who?

Jacob- Edward Cullen… (points toward Edward) him!

Marie- Him? I've never seen him before in my life. He didn't kill me. I died three years ago.( takes out a newspaper article and hands it to Jacob)

Jacob- You commited suicide while your friends did nothing?

Marie- No. My mother killed me and there was nothing my friends could do. And now their all serving life sentences… O, expect for Ana for some reason she got a death sentence and was killed 3 weeks after the trial. Saw her a few months ago she moved in with all my dead relatives. Anyway, whose the wise guy who buried me?

Jacob- My father and I did we had no idea you were dead prior to being on our land.

Sam- Wait a minute how do you have blood and you claimed your mother killed you… why?

Marie- It all started 27 years ago…

(Flashback)

Bobby's mother Donna was married to my father and they didn't always see eye to eye.

Donna- All right, Bobby now where were we?

Bobby- They were about to meet the pirates!

Donna- O, yes. So, Peter was sitting on a cloud with Wendy when the pirate ship was sailing toward them. And there were many mean pirates on the ship like backward hand jack, one eye bill, first mate Smee, and the meanest one of all…

Bobby- Captain Hook! Arrgh, momma. I'm gonna get that Pan if it's the last thing I ever do!

Donna- Just be careful out there.

Bobby- I'm Captian Hook what is there is I have to be careful of!!

Donna- Tick- tock… Tick- tock! Do you hear that?

Bobby- It's the croc! (screams and Gregory enters)

Gregory- What are you doing? You'll wake up half the neighbors!

Bobby- Mommy's just reading me a story,daddy.

Gregory- What story?

Bobby- Peter Pan.

Gregory- I see. Bobby, why don't you get in bed I think you've had enough Peter Pan for one night. Donna, may I talk to you in the hall.

(Bobby gets into bed and Donna and Gregory walk outside)

Gregory- We talked about this I don't want you telling him fairytales!

Donna- Greg, it's just a story what harm is it gonna do?

Gregory- You have no idea.

Donna- I'm not sure I can take this much longer. Your son needs to become his own person and your rules about fantasy are changing him into you.he's starting to hate all his favorite shows. And this grudge against your great uncle Rod is ridiculous. Who cares if he created the Twilight Zone!

Gregory- I don't want him believing in nonsense!

Donna- Well… all right.

Marie- Well of course things got worse. He wouldn't play with any of his friends or anything.So, Donna left my father and took Bobby with her. Then he met my mother. Alera Dumbledore.His worse nightmare. She only married him to spite my grandfather. And she didn't tell him she was a witch until I was 2. And that was the beginning of the end. See, my father never told me I was half witch.

Chris- Marie… Marie… Maria Sterling… come on! Put down those books and let's do something.

Marie- I have a physics exam!

Chris- You've been studying all week.

Marie- Later ok? Later.

Chris- All right but I'm holding you to it!

(Chris leaves and Marie keeps looking)

(3 hours later)

(Enter Ana)

Ana- Hey, Marie! Come on, we're all going to the land of Hell and Demons!

Marie- Unfortunately, I'm already there! I need to study for Mr. Kramer's physics exam.

Ana- You take a break for a little while can't you? They just opened the Lethal Plunge! It's guarnteed to make you hurl and pee in your pants or your money back

Marie- Well, all right just for an hour or two.

(Marie put down her books and exits with Ana)

We had so much fun. It was ride after ride but it started getting late and unfortunately, I couldn't find my way out of the park.

Alera- (as an old lady) Hello, dear. Are you lost?

Marie- No, I'm fine.

Alera- Are you sure? You seem quite lost dear.

Marie- No, I'm fine. I can find my own way out. I'll just go back to information and…

(She starts to walk away and is stopped and looks back)

Alera- How dare you! You dare to walk away from your own mother!

Marie- You're not my mother. She died in a car accident when I was 2.

Alera- Is that the best excuse Gregory could come up with. Dear, I'm your mother believe me. Now you and I have some business to take care of.( changes back into herself)

(Her friends enter)

Ana- Marie! What are you doing?Who's that?

Marie- This is my mother.

Ana- Your mother died didn't she?

Marie- Apparently not.

Chris- How is this possible?

Marie- I don't know.

Alera- Hello, Christopher Hill. My you are a handsome young man aren't you. I'm Alera Marie's mother. Gregory has told me all about you of course. A mother has to keep up with her daughter's boyfriends. Now, if you'll all excuse us we have some business to take care of. ( they disappear and appear again on top of the Lethal Plunge) Get ready for the main event for your viewing pleasure Marie Sterling will jump to her death from a top this roller coaster. Imperio… Jump ( she jumps and all her friends just stare in shock as her body hits the cement) Show's over you can all go home now.

Marie-And everything really went down hill. The trial went horribly and no one could ever prove my mother did it and of course I've been stuck ever since.

Sam- That's some story.

Marie- Yea. You know, I could try to sneak you guys into my house that's where they're keeping Bella. Only problem is the spell surrounding it. It's hard to break not even the best vampire could. No matter how much he loved the person inside. And she really needs help. The last time I saw Bella she was… well, why don't I show you. ( takes out a video tape and they all walk toward the TV. The Video plays. Bella is brought in and she coughs and gasps. As Edward is watching her the spell breaks)

Edward- What did they do to her!

Marie- It's not what they did.

Bella- Why… Why… did… he… he… ( coughs some more and falls over unconious.)

Marie- Edward, you strangled her. You didn't mean to but you did.

Edward- No. I haven't seen Bella since she was kidnapped.

Marie- Actually you did. See Courtney lived up to her word. She brought Bella home exactly one hour after she was kidnapped. I think she just influenced her to say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Edward- No. That was Courtney… that's what she always calls me to seduce me!

Marie- No. It was Bella she just couldn't say anything… you didn't give her a chance. She's been unconious ever since… now what are you going to do?

Edward- Courtney!

(Courtney pops in)

Courtney- Yes, darling. (looks at the anger on Edward's face) That's not a good face.

Edward- You bitch! I ought to take you and throw you into the Atlantic Ocean! Or take you straight to Aro!

Courtney- Aro? He wouldn't listen. I was sent here by him.

Edward- You were sent for yourself.

Marie- And now you won't leave. ( the wolves go and hold Courtney down and Marie makes her take some solidification potion)

Edward- Thank you. Now where do you live?

Marie- I'll take you there.

Jacob- Not so fast I'm coming too.

Marie- All right both of you hold my hands.

( they hold hands and she spins and they reappear in the basement. Bobby and Alicia are sitting with Bella)

Bobby- Marie, where have you been?

Marie- Cody and Courtney buried me to start a war.

Bobby- What?

Marie- Forget it… how is she?

Bobby- The same. That jackass boyfriend of hers better learn his lesson from this.

Marie- Bobby, this is Edward Cullen… Bella's boyfriend.

Edward- He's right. I am a jackass. How could I be so stupid! I shouldn't have let her go alone with Cody. I should have trusted her when she tried to tell me she was Bella. I should have protected her more! She's my future wife for god's sake!

Bobby- Future wife? You're getting married?

Edward- Yes. In August. ( goes up next to her and lifts her up) I'm sorry, Bella. ( he kisses her) I'll fix this I promise.

Jacob- You mean we'll fix it.

Alicia- We need a doctor for her.

Edward- We need a hiding place for her… for both of you.

Marie- Well, let's go. I think if Alicia and I pull our powers we can break their spell. ( run out of the basement and upstairs. Bobby tries to walk through the door and gets electrocuted) BOBBY! Damn! (Marie picks up her brother. She and Alicia concentrate and break through the barrier) RUN!

(Cody comes swooping down)

Cody- Going somewhere?

Alicia- Cody, leave us alone! What is the point of this!

Cody- Just doing my job.

Alicia- Burn in hell! (she snaps her fingers and Cody falls to the ground. He grabs her around the ankle and they hit the ground and a cage appears around both of them. The other run toward them) I'm ok all of you get out of here!

(They run toward the car when a labryith appears around them. They are confonderated with spikes that pop out of the ground and creatures who try to kill them)

Marie- All of this just to keep us from leaving!

(Bella disappears and a scream is heard)

All- BELLA!

(Edward gets to her first and notices that she's sinking in Devil's Snare)

Edward- Bella! Relax, I'll be right there.

Bella- Relax, he says! O yea I'm getting killed by a plant I can relax just fine!

(Edward leaps over and grabs her hand and manages to pull her out unfortunately he gets stuck in the snare)

Edward! Edward!

Marie- I see an exit! Come on, Bella. We'll come back for Edward.

(They run out of the labyrinth and to Bobby's car)

They jump in with Marie still holding Bobby. They start to drive to Bella's house when suddenly the car lurches and they lift up)

Bella- What's going on!

(Marie looks behind her)

Marie- We were just picked up by a dragon.

Bella- WHAT?!

Marie- Think about how I feel. That thing could kill me as well as you guys.

Bella- I thought ghosts couldn't die!

Marie- It takes special circumstances for us to die.

Bella- (looks out the window) That's my house.

Marie- Then hold on!

Bella- What? No… no… I'm not jumping!

Marie- It's the only way. Just hold on to my hand. We'll be ok. One… two… three… JUMP!

(They hold hands and jump but the landing was off and Bella lands on her dad's car)

Bella- (holding her arm) Shit.

Marie- You've had a long few days. Let's get you inside.


	8. the decision

(Marie enters Bobby's body and gets her into the house and onto the couch)

Bella- Charlie is not going to be happy when he sees this. How am I suppose to explain a broken arm?

Jacob- Don't worry I'll help explain. And help with anything else you need? Is there anything else you need?

Bella- Now that you mention it could you call Carlisle and ask him to come over?

Jacob- You want me to call one of the vampires?

Bella- It's just Carlisle. He helped you when you were hurt. Please, Jake. He's the only doctor I just to handle this.

Jacob- Fine. I'll call the doc. (Jake exits to call Carlisle)

Bella- I hope Edward's ok. What was that stuff I was in anyway?

Marie- It's called Devil's Snare. It strangles the life out of anyone who goes near it. But if you relax eventually it will release you. All Edward has to do is relax and he'll be fine. In fact I'm sure he'll be here any minute.

Bella- You seem awfully optimistic.

Marie- Once you're dead you have a different out look on life.

Bella- Well, I guess I will never be that optimistic.

Marie- What? Why?

Bella- I don't plan to die. Ever.

Marie- You have to die. Every one dies.

Bella- Vampires don't.

Marie- But you're not one.

Bella- I will be. That's why I'm marrying Edward this summer.

Marie- You're marrying Edward just because of that sounds dumb to me.

(Edward comes up behind her)

Edward- Maybe you should keep your opinions to yourself.

Bella- Edward, I'm sorry. I should never have gone off with cody. All of this is all my fault.

Edward- It's my fault I should have never let you out of my sight. And I shouldn't have choked you. And your arm…

Bella- I'm just glad you're here.

Marie- I'll give you a minute alone.

(Marie walks into the other room)

Edward- After the past days I've been thinking and I don't think that this is safe for you anymore.

Bella- You are not leaving me again! Do you understand me Edward Cullen!

Edward- Don't worry. I don't plan to but I think we need to get you out of town.

Bella- But we've tried that before.

Edward- This place is different. Not everyone can get in. you have to be special.

Bella- Special?

Edward- You have to be a witch. Luckily, it's the last place anyone would think to look for you. Now, I've talked to the head mistress there and although it is closed for the summer she gave us permission to stay there and even enroll you during the year under an alias and we can stay there until things die down. It's called Hogwarts School.

Bella- O, I don't know. I will I break it to Charlie. I can't break his heart again. Besides, he' just getting me back he won't want me to go away again.

Edward- We'll break it to him together.

(Enter Charlie)

Charlie- Break what to me? What the hell are you doing here?!

Edward- Just talking with Bella.

Charlie- I told you to stay out of my house! (then notices Bella) Sweetheart! Are you all right?

Bella- Yea, dad. I'm fine.

Charlie- You have your arm in a sling and you've been missing for a week that is not fine! And this so called husband of yours caused the whole thing!

Bella- Dad, relax! This is not Edward's fault it's mine. And once Carlisle gets here everything will be fine.

(Enter Marie and Jacob)

Jacob- So, Doc should be here in 15 minutes. He said just to relax until he gets here.

Charlie- Hello, Jacob I'm glad you're here. How's your father?

Jacob- Fine, Mr. Swan. He sends his regards.

Charlie- Tell him I'll see him for our fishing trip tomorrow.

Jacob- Will do.

Charlie- And who are you?

Marie- I'm Bobby. Bobby Sterling.

Charlie- O, you're the boy who is rumored to have the haunted house. Frankly, I don't buy into that nonsense. I've been trying to keep the rumor down. I'm sorry.

Marie- O, it's all right. It reminds of my sister and sometimes, it's nice to think about her. Tonight is actually the anniversary of the night she died.

Charlie- I'm so sorry. To die at such a young age.

(Suddenly the real Bobby wakes up repelling Marie from his body)

Bobby- What's going on?

Charlie- I… I don't know and Frankly I don't want to know. Excuse me I'm going for a drive. When I get back. I want you with the doctor (gestures to Bella and Jacob) you out of my house ( gestures toward Edward) AND YOU GONE(GESTURES TO BOBBY AND MARIE)

BELLA: WE SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM

EDWARD: WHEN HE GETS BACK

(THE CULLENS ENTER)

ESME: BELLA DEAR ARE YOU ALL RIGHT WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU

CARLISLE : DID CODY AND COURTNEY DO THAT TO YOU?

BELLA: NO I JUMPED FROM A FLYING CAR

CARLISLE: A FLYING CAR?

MARIE: IT WAS MY CAR COURTNEY CHANGED INTO A DRAGON AND PICKED IT WAS THE ONLY WAY I COULD THINK TO GET US DOWN BEFORE WE WERE ALL BBQED I JUST DIDN"T TIME THE LANDING SHE LANDED ON MR SWAN"S CAR

ALICE: WHY DIDN"T I SEE THIS? COURTNEY MUST HAVE BLOCKED ME SO WE COULDN"T HELP EDWARD DID YOU TELL BELLA YOUR IDEA?

EDWARD: YES WE WERE ABOUT TO TELL CHARLIE BEFORE MARIE CAME OUT OF BOBBY"S BODY AND HE FREAKED AND LEFT

MARIE: I DIDN"T KNOW HE WAS GOING TO WAKE UP

BOBBY: YEA SO STOP YELLING AT MY SISTER

JACOB: DOC WILL SHE BE OK?

(AFTER SEVERAL MINUTES OF WORKING ON BELLA"S ARM AND PUTTING A SLING ON IT)

CARLISLE: SHE"LL BE FINE BUT WE NEED TO GET HER OUT OF TOWN SO IT DOESN"T HAPPEN AGAIN

EDWARD: SO WE MOVE TONIGHT?

CARLISLE: GIVE HER A FEW HOURS BUT YES  
(EXIT EVERYONE EXCEPT BELLA AND EDWARD A FEW HOURS LATER ENTER CHARLIE)

CHARLIE: I TOLD YOU I WANTED YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE!

EDWARD: WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU

CHARLIE: ALL RIGHT I'm LISTENING START TALKING


End file.
